Our Time Now
by koger109
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon. Jacob wants to help Bella with her break up, but when he discovers his feelings and what he is, he has to make a choice: give up Bella forever or put her in more danger. Mostly Jacob's POV. Bad summary.
1. Preface

**Preface**

**A/N: Sorry! I keep starting so many stories, but this is the last one until I complete the rest. This takes place in New Moon, after Edward leaves, and continues on from there. This is mostly in Jacob's POV, but I'll label it when it changes. Thank you for reading this story. **

She wrapped her arms around her torso and began to rock back and forth. I removed them and replaced them with my own, running my fingers through her hair. She clung onto my shirt for dear life, but after about ten minutes of her crying into my chest, I finally let her go. I went to the window and looked back at her, knowing that I needed to leave, that I needed to get as far away from her as possible. But in that moment, I didn't want to. So I eased away from the glass opening, stared into her eyes, and crashed my lips to hers.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is done and will be up shortly after this is posted.**


	2. Gone

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**A/N: Sorry the preface and this chapter are short. It's just getting started. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"He's gone," Bella whispered, as Sam brought her out of the woods.

"Who's gone, Isabella?" Sam asked.

"He is…" Then, she fell into a dead zone, not answering any questions.

I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of the couch, where she was laying. She probably didn't know it was me, but I still ran my fingers through her hair and rubbed her arm with the palm of my hand. She was beautiful, even in this state of distress. Her hair was mussed, and her face was red, but none of that mattered. When it came to beauty, she would always be the prettiest girl in sight.

Even though her eyes were closed, I could tell she eventually fell asleep due to her even breathing. I begged Charlie to let me stay, but he said that it wasn't a good idea. I thought it was. Bella needed someone, a friend, to help her through this. I wanted to be that friend.

I knew she wasn't aware of anything, but I placed my lips against her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you around, Bells."

I left the quaint house and found myself going home in Sam's car. I didn't like riding with him; I had a feeling that he was hiding something. A little while later, we were back in La Push, and I was back in my room. I just laid there on the bed, thinking of ways I could help Bella. It might have been silly to go through so much trouble for her, but I felt that I needed to, that no one else would. I thought about this well into the morning - it was late when Sam found her - and finally fell asleep at seven.

I woke up later to the smell of food on the dining room table. I glanced at the clock, and it read 6:30. Damn. I had almost slept for a full twelve hours. I stood up, rubbing my eyes, and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey. I'm glad you got some sleep. You all needed it after that long search for Bella last night," he replied.

"Yeah, I was pretty beat." For that and other reasons, but I wouldn't mention that to my dad.

We ate in silence, and finally, my dad rode off into the living room to watch T.V. When I was finished, I put my plate in the sink and went out to the garage. I began to work on my Rabbit, but I soon got distracted and found myself, once again, laying on my small bed. I wanted everything to be okay for Bella. I wanted her to feel better, and I wanted her to…forget that he left her. I decided that I would go to her house and comfort her the next day. I would wrap my arms around her waist and soothe her with calming words. _Why?_ I asked myself. I didn't know. Maybe it was because I had always liked her a little too much.


	3. Visiting

**Chapter 2: Visiting**

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

I woke up the next day and got dressed. I was going to Bella's to see if she felt any better. My dad seemed odd, like he, too, was hiding something. I shrugged it off and borrowed his beat up truck to drive; my Rabbit was nowhere near finished.

I got to Bella's about twenty-five minutes later; I went a little faster than I should have. I didn't see the Chief's cruiser, so I figured that Bella was home alone. She shouldn't have been, though. I knocked on the door, and she answered with an expressionless face.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jacob. I'm not in the greatest mood right now, so-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I don't care. I'm here to comfort you and help you through this. I am at your service today," I smiled.

She let a small grin paint her face as well, and she welcomed me inside. "Thanks, Jacob."

"No prob. Now, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm really not up to doing anything, so do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. That's cool."

We both sat on the small loveseat, and she found a movie on T.V. We started watching it, but I wasn't really paying attention. She laid her head on the armrest and closed her eyes. It startled me a little when she spoke.

"You were right, Jacob."

"'Bout what, honey?" I asked softly.

"He's a vampire. They're all vampires."

I chuckled. "Bella, those were just stories." They couldn't possibly be true, could they?

She jolted upright. "But they weren't! That's why they left. Jasper tried to attack me…" she trailed off, losing the loudness in her voice. Tears began welling up in her eyes. I began to buy it.

And just like I had thought the night before, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Shh…It's okay. It's going to be okay. I…I believe you, Bella." I was not fully sure if I should, but if Bella did, then I was sure it was true.

"You do?" She looked up into my eyes. "You don't think I belong in a straight jacket?" She asked so seriously that I busted out laughing.

"No! No, I don't!" After I calmed down, I started running my fingers through her hair. "If anyone does, it's Edward, for leaving such a wonderful person behind."

She smiled sadly. "Thanks." She blushed, and I turned the television up, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to lay beside me. "Jacob…"

"Don't. It's okay."

"Okay." Then, she snuggled in closer to my chest. I let my arm drape over her body casually, and she grabbed my hand in hers. "Thank you, Jacob Black," she mumbled before falling asleep in my arms.

We woke up a few hours later; it was now three o' clock. We both stretched and yawned. Even after sleeping for so long, she looked amazing. Then, I began noticing her other features. She had big, chocolate brown eyes and her nose was small. Her bottom lip was a little fuller than her top, but it was adorable. She had high cheekbones and a pale complexion, which was almost always tinted with a pink blush. She wasn't short, but she wasn't exactly tall, either. She dressed simply and wore no make up. Her mahogany waves were natural and wild, and I noticed she seemed to push her hair back or tuck it behind her ear as a nervous gesture, as well as bite her lip. She was perfect. After I realized I was staring, I looked away quickly.

"Do you want something to eat?" Bella asked me.

"If it's not too much trouble. I mean, I can always eat back on the Res."

"You're leaving so soon? All we did was sleep." She sounded like she wanted me to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere." _Ever,_ I added in my mind._ Wait. Where did that come from?_ I shook it off, noticing Bella trying to hide a grin.

She made us some sandwiches, and I ate mine quickly, while she ate hers at a moderate pace. When we were done, it was about 3:30.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Wanna come watch me build a car?" I joked.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"Y'know I was just kidding, right?" I asked.

"Oh. Sorry…" she said, looking down embarrassedly.

"But if you want, we can." I ran the back of my hand down her jaw. She was so stunning.

"I would like that," she beamed.

"Okay, then. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out to my dad's old pick-up.

She got in on the passenger side, and I hopped in on the other, speeding all the way to my house. She never let go of my hand, but I don't know if it was because she was nervous, unknowing of it being there, or because she liked me. I wished for the last one, also trying to make myself understand that her boyfriend just left her.

We pulled up into my gravel driveway, and I opened her door for her. She got out and grasped my hand in hers again tightly, as if she was worried I'd let go. I internally did a cheer, then chastised myself for being so childish. I was almost seventeen, damn it.

"Jake!" I heard Embry and Quil call simultaneously.

"Oh, god," I muttered. "Hey, guys!" I waved with my free hand. Bella looked confused, so I explained, pointing to them in turn. "That's Quil, and that's Embry."

They walked up to us, and Bella greeted them, saying, "Hi. I'm Bella Swan." She never let go of my hand. If anything, she only tightened her hold.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around. First time here?" Quil asked.

She nodded, then corrected herself. "Well, it's my first time here in a few years. I used to visit my dad every summer, and he's friends with Billy, so Jacob and I spent a lot of time together as kids. I stopped coming when I was fourteen. I shouldn't have. I missed everyone." She squeezed my hand and grinned, as did I.

"Wow. So, you and Jake go way back?" Embry questioned this time.

"Yeah. I've known him since he was born. I used to hang out with his sister, then it began to be the three of us when he was old enough." Her eyes lit up when she looked at my face.

"That's cool." Embry and Quil replied in unison, then they both glanced at our intertwined hands.

"So, what are you guys about to do?" Quil asked, getting a suggestive tone I knew all too well.

"Bella wanted to see me work on the car, so that's what I'm going to do while you go home and jack off," I said sarcastically with a smirk on my face. Bella laughed quietly, as well.

"Fine. Whatever. I hope to see more of you, Bella," Quil told her, then kissed her cheek quickly. I slapped him on the back of the head, and he rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Bella," Embry smiled. "It was nice to finally meet the Chief's daughter."

"Bye!" Quil yelled as my two best friends walked off.

"Sorry about that," I sighed.

"No, it's okay. I like them. They're so different from you and from each other."

"Yeah. You can go ahead and call them idiots if you want," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, if I did that, then you would have to be in that grouping, as well." Her whole persona was happier than the last time I saw her.

I chuckled. "Thanks for that. It's nice to know you care so much."

"I do care," she replied, playfully pushing my chest.

She had a wistful look in her eyes as she gazed into mine, and then my lips, and back again. I tightened my grip a little on her hand, and with my free one, grabbed the other. I leaned in and softly placed my lips upon Bella's.

She quickly pulled away, tears beginning to fall, and whispered, "I have to go. Can you take me home?"

I nodded and murmured in the same soft tone, "Yeah, of course."

We got into my dad's truck and began the journey back to Bella's place. She didn't hold my hand, or smile, or even try to make conversation. She was back to the zombie state she was in the day before. When we arrived, I opened her door for her, and she jumped out, mumbling a quick "thanks" before she ran inside.

_Why did I kiss her? _I asked myself. Then, I found my answer in another question. _Why was I falling for her?_


	4. Ruined

**Chapter 3: Ruined**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

It'd been a few weeks since I saw Bella. I called her everyday, but when Charlie gave her the phone, she just made up an excuse to get off the phone. She wouldn't let me come by, so I finally gave up all hope. I had lost her.

I went over to Quil's house, and I found out that Embry had joined Sam's gang. They were called the "Protectors". They didn't really do much. They just hung out together all the time, and the members didn't associate with anyone else. They isolated themselves into a small clique. Sam was the leader and the oldest. Embry had always been weary of them; we never thought he'd join in. But he did. Quil and I watched some T.V. and played some video games before it was time to head home.

More weeks passed, and there was no sign of Bella. Weeks turned into months, and I began to spend every day at Quil's or vice versa.

There was one special week in the fourth month of no-show Bells. I got incredibly sick, and I thought it was just the flu or something. My dad came in one day with Sam. I was terribly mad. It was the day I found out what everyone was hiding from me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to help you," he answered.

"Help me with what?! You can't do a damn thing about me being sick!" I yelled, becoming aware that I was visibly shaking. Sam opened the window quickly and picked me up, jumping through the opening and running into the forest. "What are you doing?!"

A horrible ripping noise came from somewhere. Then, I realized that it came from me. God, the pain was extreme. It felt like my bones were shattering, and fire was shooting throughout my body. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. Then, I exploded. My skin was gone and replaced with fur. It seemed to last forever, but it had only been mere minutes. I tried to speak, but no words came out.

_Jacob? Jacob, it's okay,_ Sam's familiar voice called.

_Jacob's here? Finally,_ I heard Embry say.

I could tell Sam rolled his eyes. _Just speak with your thoughts._

_Um…Okay. Am I doing it?_

_Yep, you're a natural, kid. Now, try the running,_ Sam said.

_Wait! What the hell is this? What's going on with me?_

I heard him sigh._ We will explain everything once you learn to phase back._

_Okay._ Then, I took off running at a fast speed. It was amazing, and I instantly loved it.

About an hour later, I understood how to morph back into a human. Billy brought me some clothes out to the backyard, and I realized that I had shredded mine in that weird explosion of my body. I got dressed, and the other wolves did the same.

All in all, there were four wolves - Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. Sam did most of the talking, explaining to me that we were werewolves and that our sole duty was to protect the reservation. I came to find out that Bella was telling the truth, that vampires really existed, too, and that we were made to kill them. They taught me everything they knew, from the mind communication while changed to the imprinting on our soul mates, and I was made an official member of the pack.

"Um…I have a question. Do you remember Isabella Swan?" I asked. Sam's face turned expressionless, while Embry's was filled with excitement, and Paul's and Jared's were filled with boredom and confusion.

"Yes, that's Charlie's daughter. What about her?" Sam's voice was dead.

"She knows about the Cullens. Can I…tell her about us?" Hope seeped into my tone.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But doesn't she deserve to know what I am?"

"Jacob, I know she hasn't wanted to speak to you in months, so why tell her your deepest, darkest secret? _Our_ deepest, darkest secret?"

"Because I love her." I was sure. I had had four months, sixteen weeks, to think about it, and I was positive that I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan, even if she didn't reciprocate the feelings.

"That doesn't give you the right to let her in on it!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. I understand. No worries, alright?"

"No, it's not alright. If she wants to talk to you again or come around here, you tell her no. You use whatever you can to keep her away, and I don't want you going near her."

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you're dangerous, now. You're a time bomb waiting to go off at the slightest thing that makes him angry. That's why, Jacob Black."

I nodded sadly, wanting nothing more than to hold Bella in my arms for all eternity.

He glared at me and nodded as well, leaving my backyard. I stood there, shocked and hurt, and I didn't know what to do. I went to my room and laid down. I fell asleep to thoughts of Bella and how we could never be.

The next day, I woke up at ten and went to the La Push barber shop. The pack had suggested it, because then, my coat wouldn't be so long. I got it cut to a short crop, and it actually felt a lot better. My dad had been giving me money, and I saved up, so I got some new clothes; I was told that, at first, it was hard to take your clothes off without phasing first. I grabbed something to eat for my dad and myself and finally headed home. My dad was happy with my hair cut and said that it looked better short; it was more mature or something. I liked it better, too.

The phone rang about an hour after we ate, at around six, and I was hoping that it was not Bella, so that I didn't have to tell her. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jacob? Jacob! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" A girl, none other than Bella, begged.

"Bella, I forgive you, but you didn't exactly do anything wrong. I kissed you."

"But I led you on, and for that, I am genuinely sorry. Umm…Jacob? Can I come over?" she asked.

"No, not tonight. I really do want to see you, but now is not the best time."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Just forget about it, Isabella." I only used that name when I was frustrated or mad at her. She always knew she lost the battle when I said it.

"Oh…Okay. I apologize. I just miss you, Jacob Black. I miss our friendship," she whispered.

I had to bring out the harsh side to keep her away. "Damn it, Bella. Don't you think it's a little late for apologies and friendships?"

"Jacob, I-"

"Just leave me alone, Bella." I hung up quickly, breathing in and out, using the techniques the pack used to calm down. It actually worked, and I was glad that I was already getting used to it.

God, my whole life was ruined. I wanted to be with Bella, and go out with my friends like a normal person, and not be afraid of shredding my clothes if I got too pissed. I wanted my old life back. It had only been a day of this new one, but I already had a feeling that everything was going to go down the drain.


	5. Jacob's Flashbacks

**Chapter 4: Jacob's Flashbacks**

**A/N: I'm going to put the pictures of the flashbacks on my profile.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

More weeks passed by. It was now March. I was extremely upset, with myself and with the pack. I wanted Bella to be in my life; I needed her to be. But no. They didn't care. They'd rather me be unhappy than having their little secret told to one girl who already knew about vampires.

I sighed out loud and decided to clean my room to pass the time. I threw all my dirty clothes into the hamper, and I folded the rest and placed them in my dresser drawers. I picked up all the crap that I never used and put them in a rollaway storage box. I positioned the box underneath my bed, and when I went to pull my hand back, I cut it on a hard corner of something. I pulled out the object, and it was a large, wooden box. Memories seeped into my mind.

"_Jacob, let's put each others' things in separate boxes so that we'll always remember each other!" A nine-year-old Bella exclaimed._

"_That's a great idea!" My seven-year-old self replied._

_And so, the making of the box began._

I smiled as I pulled out a shark tooth pendant. I had wondered where it had gone. It was one of my most prized possessions. I placed it around my neck, thinking back when I got it.

_Bella was eight, and I had just turned seven. She handed me a small box, while we were on First Beach, and told me to open it. I pulled out a small necklace. It had a black cord, and connected to it, was a small white tooth._

"_My mom got it for me. I want you to have it, Jakey. You're my best friend," she grinned._

"_You're my best friend, too. Thank you, Bella." Then, I hugged her, and we continued to play in the sand._

I removed the small, green, bouncy ball and began to throw it at the ground, as I remember the drama queen Bella.

"_Oh, my gosh! Jakey, c'mere! Hurry!" Bella, now ten, yelled across the dollar store._

"_What is it?" I asked in a concerned voice, running over._

"_I need a quarter."_

"_Gosh, I thought it was an emergency." I rolled my eyes._

"_It is!" She stamped her foot. "If I don't get that toy, I'm going to die," she whined._

_I laughed as I placed the coin in the slot and turned the handle. A green ball flew out of the opening, and Bella screamed, startled. I laughed even more as we began to chase the ball everywhere around the store._

I chuckled to myself and decided to take a look at the photos. The first one was a black and white one of Bella when she was five. Rebecca, my sister, gave it to me. Bella's hair was half-up, and she smiled a toothy smile, while her wild waves cascaded around her small face.

The second was a picture of Bella in a blue hat and a shirt that didn't matched. I remembered that it was the first time I actually met her.

"_Jacob!" Rebecca called._

"_I'm right here," I replied from the kitchen, trying to fix my own juice. I was five at the time._

_Rebecca walked in with a really pretty girl, who looked about her age, which was seven. "This is my friend, Bella. She's Mr. Charlie's daughter."_

"_Hi," she said quietly._

"_Hi, I'm Jacob. Nice to meet you."_

"_Wanna go to the beach with us?" she asked quietly._

_I nodded and grabbed her hand. "You're gonna be my best friend."_

_She smiled widely. "Okay. Always."_

A tear ran down my cheek, as I thought about the way we were, now. The next picture was a picture of Bella when she was pissed. It was during her rebellious stage, where her shirts always showed her stomach and such, and I had snapped a photo.

_A thirteen-year-old Bella was waiting for some sixteen-year-old guy to pick her up from the library. It was the only place they could meet. I had gotten a ride with Sam; he just turned sixteen, as well._

"_Bella! Just get in the car! He's not coming!" I, at twelve, yelled at her._

"_Damn it, Jacob! You can't control my fucking life!"_

"_What has gotten into you?" I asked quietly, walking towards her and grabbing her hands._

"_Just go…" Tears began to fall down her cheek._

"_Bella, it'll be okay. As long as you have me, it'll be okay."_

_She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you, Jacob Black."_

"_I love you, too. I always will, Bella."_

"_Now, let's get the hell out of here." Bella let go and intertwined my fingers with hers._

_We got into the back seat of Sam's car, and I wrapped my scrawny arms around Bella. "It's going to be alright."_

"_I really liked him, Jake. He was amazing." She was in awe as she continued to describe him, but I tuned it out, knowing that she'd never feel the same way, even at such a young age. "But he's nothing like you," she finished. Then, Sam pulled into Charlie's drive, effectively ruining the mood when Bella began to yell, "What the fuck are you doing?! Are you a fucking idiot?! Take me to Jacob's!"_

I laughed out loud, remembering the young girl with no shame. She hardly ever cussed anymore, and she was very self-conscious. I pulled out a picture of one summer she spent here, when Charlie and Billy took us to a small cabin right on the beach.

_My ten-year-old self was sitting on the steps of the cabin, talking to Charlie about Bella. He was telling me that we were going to be together forever, because I was just the right boy for his little girl._

_Bella, eleven-years-old, smiled at me, as she walked up to us. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering if you wanted to come swimming with me."_

"_Yeah! Of course!" I exclaimed._

"_We'll pick this up later, son," Charlie said to me._

_Bella grabbed my hand, and we ran down to the beach together. We laid down where the waves met the shore and just talked. Then, she leaned over and pecked my lips._

I touched my lips, relishing in the memory of her young lips against mine as we laid there in the slushy mixture of sand and surf. There was only one picture left, the last one I ever took of her. It was the day she left for good, little did I know.

_A fourteen-year-old Bella sat across from a thirteen-year-old me at a La Push café. Her rebellious stage had passed while she was at her mom's, and she was just a beautiful, sweet girl. We began reminiscing about all the times we had together, but I didn't exactly no why. It was just something to do._

"_Oh, my god. Do you remember that time when you super-glued your hand to that wooden block? And Billy and Charlie tried everything to get it off, but finally had to call a doctor to surgically remove it?" she asked, giggling._

"_If I remember correctly, _you_ glued my hand to it, and that was a terrible time for me. I lost the usage of my left hand for days." I thought for a moment, then chuckled. "Do you remember the time when you ate an oatmeal raisin cookie because you thought it was chocolate chip, and you got that terrible rash? And everyone that saw you told you that you needed to pop your zits?"_

"_Yeah, whatever. I looked terrible! And if you remember correctly this time, you'll know that you gave me that cookie!" We both laughed together._

"_Here. Let me take a picture of you, to put in our box," I suggested._

"_You still have yours?" she questioned incredulously._

"_Yep. What about you?"_

"_Of course. Now, hurry up, and just take the photo. I look really bad."_

"_Whatever. You know you're beautiful." I said, as I took the picture. It was perfect. We talked for about an hour more and said our goodbyes when our dads picked us up. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled to her out the window._

"_Y-yeah! You know it!" she called back. "I love you, Jacob!"_

"_Love you more!" Then, my dad drove off._

_The next day, I asked my dad if we could go to Bella's, but I found out that she had left Forks a month early, to go back to her mom's. I waited for her every summer for three years, but she never came back. She never called, either. It was like she just disappeared into thin air._

I threw the box off the bed, allowing the contents to scatter across the newly cleansed floor. I cried and cried well into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a Bella chapter next.**


	6. Bella's Flashbacks

**Chapter 5: Bella's Flashbacks**

**A/N: BELLA'S POV

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

I'm so stupid. Why did I run away from him? I wanted that kiss more than anything. I led him on, and then I just left. I was falling for him, and I was so afraid of losing him, too. But I did lose him and the friendship we had. I was a terrible person for staying away from him for four months. Now, he's been avoiding me for weeks. It was March, and our school was out for spring break. I decided to clean my room.

I did all my laundry, hung up my clothes, and slid all of my useless things under the bed. I went to place some folded clothes into my dresser, and I knocked a snow globe onto the ground, shattering it. I cussed and went to get a broom. I began to sweep the glass out from under the dresser when I felt something hard. It wouldn't budge, so I moved the broken globe out of my way and kneeled down to retrieve it. It took a couple of tries, but I finally got it. It was a red-tinted wooden box, and I remembered the day that Jacob and I went to the store to get matching one's.

"_Which one do you like, Jacob?" A nine-year-old me asked a seven-year-old Jacob Black._

"_Um…This one!" He picked up a box that was amazingly cut and shaped._

"_I do, too." I grabbed one for myself and walked up to the cashier. Charlie had given me fifty bucks, so I paid for both of us and received my change for the man._

"_You didn't have to pay for me, y'know," Jacob said._

"_But I like paying for you. It makes me feel happy."_

_Jacob grabbed my free hand with his and smiled, replying, "You make me feel happy."_

I grinned to myself, missing all those years and hating how they went by so quickly. I shook the thoughts from my head, as I pulled out a plastic yellow ring and placed it on my right ring finger.

"_Hey, Bella. I got something for you," an eight-year-old Jacob said._

_My nine-year-old self replied, "You know I hate it when people buy me stuff, but okay…What is it?"_

_He got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet ring box. I gasped, thinking he was going to ask me to marry him. He chuckled as he opened it, revealing a sparkling, yellow ring, which was plastic._

_He slid it onto my right ring finger and looked into my eyes. "You're my best friend, Bells, and you always will be."_

"_Same to you, Jake. I love it! How much did it cost?" I asked._

"_That's on a need-to-know basis, Bella," he said, trying to be cool._

"_So, you got it at the dollar store?"_

"_I got it at the dollar store," he told me, both of us cracking up when he finished his sentence._

I laughed to myself as I twirled it around my finger. I looked back into the box and saw lots of photos of him. I gazed at the first one and remembered that it was the premier picture of my box. The memory wasn't much, though.

"_Hey, Bella!" Jake, now seven, yelled to me as I came out of the airport._

"_Jacob!" I ran to him and hugged him full on. "I missed you so much!" I pulled away and snapped a picture of him. "Oh, my god. You cut all your hair off!"_

"_You don't like it, do you?" He looked down._

"_No, Jake, I don't." He looked up at my bluntness with incredulous eyes. "I love it." _

_We both smiled as we climbed into the back of Charlie's police cruiser, while my dad and Billy sat in the front. I felt like we were criminals going to jail. Later, he told me that he did, too._

I grinned and giggled at the next one. It always used to make me laugh. It was in Jacob's karate phase.

_I, at eleven, walked into the medium-sized arena, the one where Jacob's competition was going to be held. He was only ten and was very talented. I saw him practicing, got out my camera, pushed the zoom until it looked like I was standing right next to him, and CLICK! It was the funniest picture either one of us had of the other, and I cherished it very much. That day, Jacob went home with the first place trophy._

I pulled out the next one, my eyes were locked onto his face. The memory caused a tear to run down my cheek, and I wiped it away. It was the last time Jacob and I went to the movies together, but he didn't know that at the time. I didn't really know that, either. He was sitting in a seat with a few people behind him.

"_Come on, Bella! We're going to be late for the movie!" a Jacob, at thirteen, called to me._

"_I'm coming, okay? Take a chill pill, and let me get my popcorn." A fourteen-year-old me rolled my eyes and laughed at his eagerness to see the horror movie._

_We made it to our seats in the middle row just as the opening credits began. Jacob held my hand and squeezed it when I would get frightened. The zombies kept coming, and I screamed along with the other girls as they killed the last guy in a gruesome manner. The movie was finally over after they showed the zombies overrunning the town, and I began to get up._

"_Stay for just a minute," Jacob whispered, tugging on my hand._

"_Okay…" I sat back down and displayed a confused expression. I dug around in my bag, while he stayed quiet, and got out my camera. I took a quick picture of him looking at the theater screen. It actually seemed like he was watching the movie._

"_Bella, can you stop taking pictures for once?" he asked, a little harsh, but it seemed like he was having trouble saying what he wanted to, so I blew it off. "I…I want you to know that…I love you." It surprised me, but I actually felt the same for him, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Too late._

_I gazed into his dark brown eyes and replied, "I love you, too. Always."_

_Then, he leaned in and kissed me. We sat there, like that, for about five minutes. It was perfect, and I knew for a fact that we were each others' first kiss. I mean, besides the simple peck, of course. I felt bad, though, as I realized I would be leaving much earlier than planned._

I thought I'd come back the next summer, but I didn't. I stayed with Renee in Phoenix. I had missed Jacob so much more than I would have imagined. I shrugged it off and looked at the next photo. Jacob was in his wild hair stage, as I liked to call it.

"_Jacob!" I, at twelve, called to him._

"_Oh, my god! I didn't even know you were here, yet!" Jacob, eleven, yelled back, getting up from his friends and running towards me. He threw his arms around me, and we stayed like that for the longest time. "I missed you, Bells."_

"_I missed you, too, Jakey." I ran my hand through his hair and pulled away. "What did you do to your hair?!" I asked._

"_I just styled it differently."_

"_It's crazy, but that's why I love you," I replied, giggling._

_I swear I heard him mumble, "I wish you meant that."_

I smiled to myself at the remembrance of his spiky hair. There was a picture of us stuffed in here, too. He was wearing a blue vest and button up, while I wore a yellow, half-sleeved jersey shirt and a green hat. I laughed at my sense of tomboyish style.

_A knock on my door sounded throughout the house. I opened the door to see a dressed up Jacob, at ten years of age. "Why aren't you dressed up?" he asked._

"_You know I don't wear dresses, Jake," I, at eleven, answered._

"_But you picked out that pretty skirt."_

"_Face it, Jacob Black. This is as dressed up as you'll see me."_

"_Bella, we're going to a formal party. Don't you think it would be nice to wear something, I don't know, formal?"_

"_FYI, it's semi-formal, which means only half the people are going to be dressed up," I retorted, completely joking._

"_Whatever." He rolled his eyes, chuckling, and Charlie told us to stand next to each other for a picture._

_We wrapped an arm around each others' backs and grinned, both of us knowing that Mrs. Ventura would kill me for not dressing up._

I laughed at my reluctance to wear a dress and my definition of semi-formal. I caught the glimpse of a white seashell poking out from underneath the birthday cards he had sent me, and I pulled it out. I knew at once how I got it and why I stuffed it in here.

_Jacob, thirteen, and I, fourteen, were sitting in his room, and we were watching T.V. It was only the second day I was here, and we were already back to normal. We were both laying down on his bed, like we always did, and I had my head on his chest. His arm was around me, and I felt safe._

_He muted the T.V. and I looked up at him. "Bella, I got you a present. Well, I made it." He lifted a small pouch out of his nightstand drawer and handed it to me._

_I pulled on the string and poured its contents into my hand. "It's amazing."_

"_Like you," he smiled. "Bella, I gave it to you because I want you to make me a promise."_

"_Okay. Anything."_

"_Promise me that you'll come back every summer, and that we'll always be friends, no matter what happens. Even in the darkest of times, promise me we'll be together."_

"_I promise you, Jacob."_

_He slid it onto my wrist, and I stared at it for the longest time. It was really beautiful with its white seashells and colorful beads on a black string. It was simple, yet it meant so much. I loved it, just as much as I loved my best friend._

I put it back into the box, closed the lid, and threw the box on the floor. I had broken that promise more times than once, and now, I'd never have Jacob back again, not even as a friend. I sobbed into my pillow until dawn came, finally exhausted enough to fall asleep.


	7. The Phone Call

**Chapter 6: The Phone Call**

**A/N: JACOB'S POV.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. I got ready for school; it had been spring break for awhile. I pulled on some jeans and a navy blue shirt, then slipped on my shoes. I also slid the shark tooth necklace over my head. I got into Embry's car when he pulled up, and together, we headed to the high school on the Res. At lunch, I sat with the pack - the ones who were in high school, anyway. There was Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil, who had finally joined and was stoked.

"So, Jake…Any word from Bella?" Jared asked.

"Seriously? You know Sam told me to stay away from her," I answered.

"Yeah, but I figured you'd disobey. If you really loved her, you would," Paul said.

"You two have no idea what's going on. I can't just break the rules because I love her. That would be wrong."

"Maybe, but you'd feel a hell of a lot better," Quil replied.

"What is this? Is this the day where everyone gangs up on me and talks about Bella? Well, news flash! I don't want to!" I yelled, standing up.

Paul stood up, too. "Woah, man. Calm down. Not here."

"What? You can't tell me what to do, and I can control my fucking temper."

"No, you can't." He stared me down.

"Well, yes, I'm pretty sure I can beat you to a pulp without changing."

"I'll take that bet," he grinned cockily.

We both walked around to the edge of the table, and I punched him in the nose, effectively breaking it. He fell backwards onto the ground, and I got on top of him, hitting him in the face repeatedly. He pushed me off of him, and I hit the corner of a bench as I fell. It dug into my back, causing me to bleed all over my brand new shirt. We both ran out of the cafeteria before any authority figure came to take us a way.

"You're a real asshole, Black," Paul snarled.

"I could say the same about you."

He fixed his nose back into place, and it healed up after about ten minutes. The gash in my back healed up a lot quicker than that, and we both decided to go home after forgiving each other and laughing. I took my clothes off and phased, running home and changing back.

I walked inside, and Billy looked surprised. "What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I got into a fight with Paul. No worries. We didn't get caught, and we're both fine, now."

"Oh, okay. Um…you got a phone call about fifteen minutes ago. It was Bella. She sounded sad, so I think you should call her back as soon as possible."

I nodded. "I will. Thanks, Dad." I grabbed the cordless phone and went to my room, laying down on the twin-sized bed.

I dialed Bella's number, and she picked up on the first ring. "Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong, Bella?" I asked.

"C-can you come to m-my house?" she questioned, not answering my own.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be in my dad's truck." I hung up and ran into the kitchen to get the keys. "Bella needs me. I don't know when I'll be back. Can I take your truck?"

"Of course, Jacob. See you later." He was too busy focusing on ESPN.

I hopped into the driver's seat and sped all the way to Bella's. Charlie wasn't home, so I climbed the tree and knocked on her window, just like when we were little. I pushed open the glass and walked over slowly, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

"I'm so glad you came, Jacob, but you could've used the front door." She smiled sadly and looked down. "I found my box a few days ago."

"I did, too." I grinned, taking her hand in mine. "Hey, you're wearing the bracelet I made you."

"Yeah, and you're wearing my necklace." She began to smile, too, and wiped away her tears. "I really miss you, Jacob."

"I miss you, too, but it's better if I don't come around. I…I'm dangerous."

"What are you saying? We can't be friends ever again?" she asked frantically.

"No, we can't. Not if I want to keep you safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." I felt so childish for saying that.

"We used to tell each other every secret we had. Please, Jake. If it's keeping you away from me, I need to know." She gazed at our intertwined hands as she spoke.

"It's not my secret to tell. It's my tribe's." She gave me a pleading look, and I sighed. "Bella, do you remember the story I told you on the beach when you came back this time?"

"The vampire one?" she questioned.

"No, the other one."

"I don't remember." She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to recollect anything.

"Yes, you do. But if all you wanted to do was talk, then I have to go. It's too hazardous." I stood up, and she threw her arms around her torso, as if holding herself together. I couldn't bare to see her like that, so I unwrapped her arms and threw mine around her.

"Please, don't leave, Jacob. I need you," she mumbled into my chest as she sobbed.

"I have to. It's for your own good."

"I've heard that before…" she whispered to herself.

"Bella, please. Once you figure out what I am, then I'll explain everything else, okay?" I began to run my fingers through her hair.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

"Don't be."

We sat like that for about ten minutes, until my shirt was completely soaked. I removed her arms from around my waist and walked over to the window.

"Jacob, don't go. Stay with me. Please, Jake," she begged.

I knew I should leave, that I needed to get as far away from her as possible, but I couldn't bring myself to climb out onto the tree limb. I sauntered back over to her, gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, and kissed her with all of the love I had in me. She tangled her hand in my hair, as she sat up on her knees, while I leaned down, still standing up. I placed my arms on either side of her, balancing on the bed, and she leaned backwards to accommodate my actions.

"Stay," she breathed against my lips.

"I can't, Isabella." I kissed her one last time and jumped out the window and onto the branch, making my way to the ground. "I'm sorry!" I yelled up to her. I got into my dad's truck and drove home, thinking about Bella and the kiss. I could only hope that she figured out the secret soon.


	8. Absolutely Positive

**Chapter 7: Absolutely Positive**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I thought I'd give a little cliffhanger. Review please!  


* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

A few days later, I walked inside my small house and went straight to the kitchen, downing a glass of water. The pack and I just went on a patrol to see if there were any vampires around. There weren't any, but it was an exhausting day, nonetheless. I refilled my glass, but this time, I drank it slowly, cherishing the cool liquid easing down my throat. I jumped when the phone rang, causing me to choke a little.

"Hello?" I answered when I was able to breathe.

"Jacob, I know. Can I come over? Please," Bella begged.

"Yes, of course. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm already on my way." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Charlie got me a cell phone yesterday."

I chuckled, despite the conversation we were about to have when she got here. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

I hung up, and about five minutes later, I heard her truck pulling into my driveway, or what we had of one anyway. I ran outside and embraced her, never wanting to let go.

"Jacob," she sighed. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. At least now you know why I couldn't tell you." I closed my eyes and breathed in her strawberry shampoo's scent.

"Let's go inside. It's still a little chilly, even though you're oddly warm." I nodded, internally chuckling, and we went to my room, both of us sitting on my bed.

"So, Jakey…When did you become a werewolf?" she asked, as calm as ever.

"About four months after I kissed you the first time." I looked down and took her hand in mine.

She then proceeded to ask questions about what it was like and such, allowing me to explain the everyday life of a teenage werewolf.

"I shouldn't have left," she muttered to herself, after I told her everything.

"Then, why did you?"

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid that if I let myself feel anything, that I'd lose you, too. But I know, now, and I'm absolutely positive…"

"Absolutely positive that…?"

"That I love you, Jacob Black."

A smile plastered itself on my face. "Bells…Bella, I love you, too."

She grinned, throwing her arms around my neck and holding me close. "Don't let go," she whispered into my neck.

"I won't, Bella. Not ever." As long as I was alive, I wouldn't let go.

She pulled away, gazing into my eyes as I returned the favor, and placed her lips gently on mine. We kissed each other for the longest time in the sweetest way until she tugged on the hem of my shirt.

I smiled against her lips and mumbled, "Do you really want to do that?"

She ran her hands through my short locks and nodded. "Why wouldn't I want to with someone as handsome as you?"

I mocked horror, replying, "So, you just want me for my body? Love has nothing to do with it?"

She laughed and said, "Oh, silly boy. It has everything to do with it."

Our mouths connected again, and I laid her back on my bed. I hovered over her petite frame, and she began pulling at my shirt again. I chuckled, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. She ran her pale hands over my russet-colored chest and smiled, placing little pecks all over me. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips, unbuttoning her blouse. She, too, tossed it on the ground, wrapping her arms around my neck once again, pulling my mouth to hers. I removed her jeans and my own, leaving us both only in underwear.

"I love you, Jake," she grinned, her chocolate orbs staring into my dark pools.

"I love you even more…" I gave her a soft peck on each cheek, moving my arms beneath her to unsnap her bra, but before I could, her phone rang.

"Leave it," I mumbled into her skin.

"It might be Charlie," she replied, reaching for the small cell. "Hmm…It's an unknown caller."

"Just answer it, Bella," I sighed, rolling off and knowing that she was the curious type.

"Hello?" she said. There was a pause. "Wh-what? That's impossible." Another pause. "You're where?!" Pause. "Fine. I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Who was that?" I questioned. Tears were falling down her flushed cheeks as she shook her head. "Bella, tell me."

She swallowed. "Edward."


	9. Eavesdropping

**Chapter 8: Eavesdropping**

**A/N: I actually got this out faster than I thought I would, but I now know the direction I'm pretty sure I'll be going in. Thanks for reading, guys. I really appreciate it. Please review! Thanks.

* * *

****  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.  


* * *

**

I gathered up Bella's clothes and handed them to her, not even putting up a fight. I put a pair of new sweats on and walked her out to her truck. I was sad that she was leaving because she was going to meet that bloodsucker.

I grabbed her hands, tears running down my face, now. "Bella, I know we aren't technically together, but are you going to leave me for him?"

"No, silly head. I know that I can live without him. It's you that I can't bear to lose. I love you, Jakey." I loved it when she called me by my childhood nickname.

"Bells, I love you, too. God, it feels so good just to say it, now. I love you. I love you. I love you!" I yelled, causing her to laugh. "Will you call me in a little while, no matter what you're doing, just so I know you're okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow if it's too late tonight."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Bye, Bella."

She stood on her tiptoes, and I leaned down, allowing her to give me a kiss. I never wanted her lips to leave mine, but we both had to breathe, and she had to drive home. She got into her rusty, old truck and pulled out onto the small street that led out of La Push. I ran my hand over my face, going back inside and heading to my room. I took the cordless phone with me and waited for her to call.

An hour passed, and I went into the kitchen to make sandwiches for my dad and me. He ate his slowly, while I ate my five at a quick pace. He laughed at me, but he didn't say a word. I went back to my small room and laid down on the bed, continuing to torture myself with the wait.

Two more hours had passed, and I knew she wasn't going to call. I decided to head over there and check things out. I phased and ran there, taking a shortcut through the woods. I got there quickly; the new werewolf speed was amazing. I phased back, putting my sweats back on, and sat at the bottom of the tree. I heard them speaking, and although it was a terrible thing to eavesdrop, I did it anyway.

"Edward, I don't think I can be with you again. I want to, but I've found someone else, and I love him very much. I know he wants to be with me forever, and we haven't even talked about it, yet," Bella told him.

"Bella, it's been three hours, and we're still on this topic," Edward sighed.

"Yes, I know! And that's only because you don't seem to get it! You broke me into a million fucking pieces, and all you can fucking do is apologize!"

"Please, calm down. I love you, Bella, and I will do anything for you. I will protect you, and stay with you, and love you. I will never leave you again. Please, Bella. I'm begging you for a second chance."

Her crying was evident in her voice as she spoke. "And I want to give that chance to you, but Edward, I don't think I have the strength to cope if you leave me again."

"You won't need the strength because I won't leave you. Ever. You have to believe me."

"My heart wants to, but my mind knows better."

"I understand. But Bella, you can't just give up on something that's meant to be, and I know you're the one for me." He sounded hopeful.

"I don't believe in destiny anymore. It took you away from me."

"Bella, I waited decades for you to show up in my life. I'm not letting you go again. No matter what." He sounded so sure, and I'm sure he was.

"Edward, I don't want to see you again," she replied, obviously lying.

"I can see in your eyes that that's untrue."

"Fine. You want the truth? I'll give you the damn truth. I was in love with this amazing guy a few years ago. I loved him with all of my heart, but I left him without so much as a goodbye. Then, when I came back, I met you, Edward, the vampire. You're so perfect. You're caring, beautiful, kind. Then, your brother attempted to attack me, and you cut in before he could get to me, which I am so thankful for. But you blamed him, not me, even though I was the one who cut my finger. You blamed it on his lack of control, but you, Edward, are the one with none whatsoever. You are the one who decided to leave instead of working this out, which we could've done, but no. And your mistake led me to the one thing I had been missing for years - the guy I was in love with so long ago. And that's the truth, Edward Cullen. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, I can. I just need you to let me. Please, Isabella. I'm deeply in love with you, and I just need you to allow me to love you the way I should've so many months ago. Bella, I love you. And I don't care what you say because it's not going to change that or the fact that I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then, kiss me, Edward," she whispered, but due to my fantastic new hearing, I made out the words just fine. I heard them kiss, then after what seemed like forever, they stopped.

"I love you, Edward. Just give me some time to think about everything. I can't just let you back in my life months after you walked out. It'll need some intensive looking over."

"I can wait. I've waited this long, haven't I?" he asked as a rhetorical question, but I knew that Bella probably nodded. "Just give me a call when you find out your answer, and I'll come over. We can talk some more then."

I ran back into the woods and phased, beginning the quick journey home, absolutely petrified that Bella would actually give it any thought. When I got to my house, I phoned Bella and asked her why she didn't call, even though I already knew. She said that Edward had just left, and that it was pretty intense. It wasn't the complete truth, but under no circumstances would I call that a lie. I told her I loved her and hung up, turning my phone off, before she could say it back. I eventually fell asleep after calming myself down enough, but it was still to the thoughts of Bella possibly leaving me.


	10. Promise Me

**Chapter 9: Promise Me  


* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Bella came over the next day, which was a Saturday, fairly early. She arrived at 9:30 and cooked a nice breakfast for my dad and me. She remembered that werewolves ate a lot, so she made triple of everything. I didn't know she was even here until she came to my room and woke me up.

"Jacob," I faintly heard. "Wake up."

"Hmm…" I rolled over, away from the noise.

She laid down on the side that I was facing and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry about last night. I made you a really big breakfast to make it up to you." I opened my eyes and saw Bella staring back, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any different since he came back?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, I'm okay, surprisingly. And no, not about you. I love you all the same. I don't want to lose you like I did four years ago." A tear fell down her cheek and onto the pillow, and I wiped it away.

"You won't." I kissed her gently and stood up, throwing on some sweats over my boxers.

I grabbed her hand in mine, and we walked to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious, and there was so much. I saw eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, sausage, biscuits, and toast. I thanked her, and my dad rolled in.

"This looks amazing, Bella!" he exclaimed. "Why did you do this for us?"

Our eyes locked for a moment, and she answered, "Because I love you guys, and it's the least I can do for how you both treat me. You're seriously too kind."

"Well, I guess we need to be kinder more often, just so we can have all this wonderful food every once in awhile!" He laughed, as did Bella and I.

"I'll come over and cook for you every Saturday, if you like," she beamed.

"You don't have to do that, but thank you."

"I want to. Besides, I like to be in the kitchen. It takes my mind off things and makes me happy."

"Wow, Jacob. You got a triple threat - beauty, brains, and she likes to cook good food," my dad smiled, digging in.

I chuckled nervously, not knowing whether I really had her or not, and began to eat as well. Between all three of us, the feast was devoured, and I felt satisfied. Bella grinned, and after doing the dishes, she grabbed my hand and began to pull me out of my own house. I barely got out a goodbye before we were out the door. She dragged me down to the beach, pulling me down to where the sand met the shore and smiled even wider.

"What's going on, Bells?" I asked, very curious as to why she was acting this way.

"This was where we had our very first kiss. I remember that day perfectly. It was the day that I knew for sure that I was in love with you," she whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head up at the sky with a content look on her face.

"I remember, too." I brushed some hair out of her eyes. "But I knew long before that. Probably when we first met."

"Jacob, you were five," she laughed."But very smart." I leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I…Jacob, there's something you should know. I've been thinking about whether I should give Edward another chance." My breath hitched. "I'm leaning towards no, though, but we kissed last night."

"It's okay. I understand. You were in love with him, Bella. It may not seem like it to you, but I know you still are." I looked out to where the sea met the sky, and it calmed me a little.

"What are you talking about? I'm in love with you!"

"You think so, but what if I was just someone to occupy your time with until Edward came back? What if I was just a substitute?"

"Don't think like that, Jake! I know how I feel!" she yelled, startling me, but I kept my cool.

"Bella, I'm not going to keep you from being with him if that's what you want."

"It's not," she cried, softening her voice.

"I went over to your house last night, and I heard you two talking. I decided to stay for a minute to see if things got out of hand. I mean, it had been three hours. So, when I heard the lies you were feeding him and how he wasn't buying it, I knew. I knew that the only reason you were saying that was to protect me. But, Bella, I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself."

"I got you a present, by the way," she said out of the blue. "It's in my truck."

"A present for what?"

"Your birthday. I remember it was January 18th. I'm not a complete bitch."

I placed my hand on her cheek and my lips on hers. Pulling away, I replied, "You're not a bitch at all. You're just a little confused. And that was two months ago. You didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to." She kissed me again and ran to her truck, tripping on the way.

I began to get up, but she yelled at me to stay where I was. She came back a few minutes later with a few boxes in her hand. I stood up, and we both sat further up the beach, just in case the water damaged my gifts.

"This is too much, Bella." I smiled, though, at the thought of what could be beneath the mysterious, 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper.

"Well, it's for both of us. Open it." She was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Weren't we talking about Edward not five minutes ago?

"Bella, we need to finish our talk about Edward."

"No, we don't. There's nothing to discuss. I'm deeply," she kissed my right cheek, "madly," my left cheek, "truly," my forehead, "in love with you, Jacob Black." Our mouths finally connected in a fiery kiss. "And I know that for a fact."

Plastered on my face was a goofy grin, and I could barely speak, so instead, I unwrapped the first present. It was a brand new box that had words engraved into it. It read:

_Jacob Black and Bella Swan_

_Love is the creator of our favorite memories _

_and the foundation of our fondest dreams._

_I love you._

It brought tears to my eyes at how true that really was. I looked over and hugged her closely. I kissed her neck all over and whispered, "It's perfect."

"But wait, there's more," she replied, just as softly, but in one of those advertisement commercial voices.

I chuckled and pulled away, now ready to finish the opening of my gifts. She handed me another small, slightly rectangular object, and I ripped the paper off. It was a brand new, red, touch screen, digital camera. It looked expensive, and I raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"It wasn't that expensive, Jake. I've been saving up. Plus, you needed one so that we can take more pictures for the box," she explained.

"Well, thank you. It's…perfect. I love it. And I love you. Thanks for getting me these things." I leaned into kiss her, but she put her index finger on my mouth.

"Wait. There's one more, and then, you'll be done."

I sighed, shaking my head and laughing. I took the last large, cubic box from her and snatched the paper off. I gasped and just stared. She giggled at my reaction, but I barely registered it. She had gotten me a brand new phone - an HTC Touch Diamond. It was awesome, and I could barely get any words out, so Bella started talking first.

"I added you to my plan. You have unlimited everything, just like me. I hope you like it," she said, nerves taking over her beautiful voice.

"I love it, Isabella. But this must've cost a fortune. How can I ever repay you?" I asked.

"You can't. They're for all the birthdays I missed. I'm so very sorry. Jake, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"What're you talking about? You're leaving me?" This was some unbelievable shit.

She bought me gifts, thinking that I would feel better about the break up? She must be fucking kidding me. Relief was evident, though, when she spoke her next words, but I was skeptical as to whether or not believe it was true.

"No, I'm not. But just know that I will. Nothing has changed, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She blushed a cherry red.

I smiled. "Me, too. I don't want to lose you to him, Bells. I know you had such an intense relationship with him, and I can't compete with that. Just promise me that you won't go back to him after what he did to you." There was a long, uncomfortable pause. "Leave me if you want, but don't go back to him."

I stood up, placed my smaller gifts in the box, and began to walk away. Bella continued to sit in the sand, thinking, pondering her answer.

When I made it about five feet away, I heard a small voice say, "I promise you, Jacob Black." I stopped dead in my tracks, retracing what she just said to see if I heard right. "I promise," she repeated, and I knew she was telling the truth.

I turned around, dropped my gifts, and opened my arms to her, which she gladly ran into with tears flowing from her chocolate eyes.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Koger109 is having to take a break for family reasons. She's handing her account over to me, Alexia, for the time being. No worries. She'll be back as soon as possible.**

**Meanwhile, I will be starting a Rosalie/Jacob story soon. Please give it a shot. (:**

**-Alexia.**


End file.
